


Graceful

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Why am I writing poetry I can barely write prose, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samifer poetry for an anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> "A poem that reflects the whole TV thing. Samifer."  
> \- anon
> 
> I took TV to mean True Vessel, so I apologise if this isn't up to your standards.

**We are silent starlight and swirling chaos  
And the eternal flow of blood and passing time  
Nightfall and daybreak shift in our bones  
And perfection is for us, for none fit better than do we.  
We conquer nations and quiver mountains  
And set alight the firmament and stars and sky  
Where we walk, we ripple Order and Chaos  
Descending into endless rupture and fire  
A lion in a herd of lambs  
A snake in a nest of mice  
We are Dominion, we are Legion, we are One.**

_It’s no use arguing with me.  
One day you’ll say yes, anyway._


End file.
